Talk:Danzō Shimura
Is he a bad guy or a good guy? He always seemed evil to me, but apparently he died for the sake of the Leaf Village. Did I miss something? :Danzo had good intentions for Konoha, his methods however were unorthodox so they made him seem like a bad guy compared to what was expected as Konoha's norms. So he was a good guy''Oh yeah, this is not a forum, sign your posts etc...--Cerez365 (talk) 13:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Whether or not you consider him a good guy or bad guy is up to opinion. I don't think even he considered himself good so much as 'necessary'. Personally I think he was wrong on many things so overall I definitely put him in the 'bad' category but he still wasn't an out and out villain. ZeroSD (talk) 19:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) He did order itachi to murder an entire clan and was after the kyubi after all. Nagato What Danzo did when Nagato was fighting Hanzo?Giotis (talk) 19:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think he just stayed out the way. ZeroSD (talk) 19:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::He was not even present, just his Root ANBU. Jacce | Talk | 19:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Danzo was present around the time Yahiko died. Most likely though he fled the scene when he saw that Nagato wiped out his Foundation members. :Which chapter and page? Jacce | Talk | 07:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Izanagi...? How come Izanagi is not under his list of jutsu anymore? (talk) 19:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather :It's still there. Omnibender - Talk - 01:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Quotation marks, over emphasize everything. I find that quotation marks over emphasize the point, do you want your personality to make sense, do you want your be personality to be comsidered odd, even for a personality? If you want your personality to make sense, then remove the quotation marks, if not, then keep them.--A Wikia Helper (talk) 19:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :That's, like, deep dude... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Quotations marks are used when quoting things. Danzo says it's a "necessary transition", hence the quotes. Removing the quotes makes it sound like it's a point of fact, not a point of view. '~SnapperT ''' 21:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Still a bit seems over the top, when emphasizing the point.--A Wikia Helper (talk) 22:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Those quotation marks are not emphasising anything, though. They are showing that something is a quote and thus not to be taken as objective truth. Unlike that comma you used, those quotation marks are not superfluous. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Danzō Shimura stats Why are there no stats up for him yet ? :None were given in any official medium yet.--Cerez365™ 13:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wood Technique Shouldn't we make a page for the arm/tree tech he did to avoid Susanoo's arrow, or is it not listed for a particular reason?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 06:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan : That wasn't a technique, it was just Danzō loosing control of Hashirama Senju's power. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 06:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :He means what Danzo did in chapter 478. I would consider that a basic wood technique, It doesn't need an article in my opinion.--''Deva '' 06:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::"Wood Release: Nativity of the lone tree"--Cerez365™ 12:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) last words? Shouldn't his last words be his threat to Sasuke and Madara about not allowing them to live for the sake of Konoha and the ninja world as he actually spoke those words? The whole thing with Hiruzen were his final thoughts. Mangekyo Sharingan I feel it would be appropriate to add Mangekyo Sharingan to Danzo's list of Kekkei Genkai. Kotoamatsukami is a Mangekyo technique and Danzo was known to wield it - we didn't see the Mangekyo design but solely due to the fact that his eye was hidden under bandages. Plus the articles' content seems to agree that Danzo indeed had Mangekyo Sharingan, furthermore Shisui himself was shown with a Mangekyo in his right eye and that should dispel any remaining doubts. Xfing (talk) 17:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering about this and Shisui's whole ability because when Danzō used this technique, he never activated the Mangekyō Sharingan at least not against Sasuke, so I was wondering if Shisui's basic sharingan was able to use this technique on a lesser scale or something like that o.o. --Cerez365™ 17:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Danzo said that he was saving the illusion for Madara. Jacce | Talk | 17:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::So that disappearing and then taking Karin was just regular genjutsu then O.o?--Cerez365™ 17:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Or a body flicker. Jacce | Talk | 18:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, true true. That would clarify a lot then.--Cerez365™ 19:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) No picture of... Hashirama's face on Danzo's arm? It should be there... :If you can find an image that shows the eyes and the face then it can be used but as it is, Danzo's page is bordering image o/d --Cerez365™ 22:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Battle with Sasuke Why was Danzō letting easily avoidale attacks kill him when he fought Sasuke, like when he got hit with the shuriken and when the Sussano'o punched him, was it cuz he was old or something? He kept using Izanagi to revive himself but that isn't a very wise fighting strategy in my opinion. -Filipinoboy97 He wanted Sasuke to also use his chakra think --Elveonora (talk) 23:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh right! I forgot that, thanks :) User:Filipinoboy97 Did he ? ... Not sure if it's possible due to timeline and we don't know when Danzo took Shisui's eye but ... has he used Kotoamatsukami on Kabuto's "mother" or even possibly on Kabuto ? http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/583/5 - http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/583/6 Kinda weird she has accepted right after saying no way and that Kabuto also accepted the offer (one might argue he did to save the Orphanage) still it's kind of possible. Also how did she not recognize Kabuto ? --Elveonora (talk) 15:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Latest Chapter... Shouldn't Danzo's page be edited so that it is up to date with the latest naruto chapter? (Kabuto Yakushi backstory) (talk) 13:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Contributor :Aye.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Same goes for Orochimaru (talk) 13:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Contributor :Orochimaru's article is already up-to-date.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC) black sharingan In the manga when Danzo first reveals his/Shisui's Sharingan, it appears with black sclera. Later it appears normal ... don't want to speculate much but the only logical explanation is that it is black when Kotoamatsukami is on cooldown, unless it was a drawing mistake --Elveonora (talk) 22:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :His sclera could also be that dark because of shadowing from the bandages as in the same chapter later on, it's white/light-coloured. When did he use Kotoamatsukami before the Summit? The crow showed no such side-effects.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC)